


A Long Way from London

by paranoidangel



Category: Make It or Break It
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Olympics Payson, Kaylie and Lauren return to The Rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Way from London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic/gifts).



> Spoilers for season 3.
> 
> Betaed by WhatBecomesOfYou.

When Payson, Kaylie and Lauren walked into the gym they stopped just inside the door. No one had seen them yet, so they had time to look around. It had gotten smaller while they were in London, yet nothing had changed. The new generation of elite gymnasts were working on their routines, while other, younger girls and boys practised tumbles, dances and dismounts. London suddenly seemed too far away and the Olympics a long time ago.

When they'd first returned home after their victory there had been praise, photos and a parade around the city. Everyone wanted to speak to the women's gymnastics stars and show their faces on cereal boxes. They'd all basked in the limelight and cheerfully forgotten the gold medals they hadn't won.

Now that was all over and they were expected to go back to their normal lives. For them it was gymnastics and none of them could bring themselves to give it up just yet. As Payson had said, they weren't going to college for another year and what else could they do? So they returned to The Rock for training, just as they had every day before going to the Training Camp.

"What are we here for again?" Kaylie asked.

There was silence while the two flanking her tried to think of a good answer. Payson looked over the girls in the gym with a critical eye. None of them were good enough yet, but Rio was four years away - plenty of time to learn the skills they'd need to make the Olympic team.

"Beth Tweddle's twenty seven," Payson said eventually, comparing the girls here to their competition in London. "I have two more Olympics before I'm twenty seven. That's two more chances to win the floor final."

Kaylie looked over at her, surprised. Payson could understand that - the team and individual gold were the ones she'd wanted and gotten, but she'd missed the top spot on the floor only because of one landing and Payson never settled for silver.

Lauren smiled. "The beam's mine in Rio. I'm never wobbling on it again." Head held high, she stalked over to the beam and moved two younger girls away from it, then whipped out a felt-tip pen and signed one end of it.

"Vault?" Payson asked Kaylie.

"Another gold medal or two wouldn't hurt," she replied and the two of them strode over to the other end of the gym, Kaylie picking up Lauren's pen, as they passed, to sign the vault.

"I can't write my name on the floor," Payson said, watching Lauren beam down from her position on the beam, "but when I perform, everyone will watch."

**Author's Note:**

> Beth Tweddle is a 27 year old British gymnast who won bronze on the bars in London, by concentrating on just two apparatus.
> 
> Gabrielle Douglas had her face on a cereal box after the Olympics.
> 
> In 2012 USA won women's gymnastics gold.


End file.
